Sogno o Incubo?
by OGAFazer89AC
Summary: Hinata stava facendo un bellissimo sogno, prima che questo si trasformasse in un incubo terribile. A fare le spese di quel brutto incubo però, sarà il povero Naruto. Cosa accadrà dopo che Hinata avrà raccontato il tutto alle sue amiche Sakura e Ino? Scopritelo! Il rating è M, a causa di contenuti di natura sessuale, anche se minimi. Non pornografico.


**Sogno o Incubo?**

_Premessa_

_In questo universo alternativo Hinata e Naruto stanno insieme da almeno cinque anni. Naruto vorrebbe tanto, tanto fare l'amore con lei, ma la Hyuga ha deciso che vuole aspettare fino a quando saranno sposati prima di compiere quel passo._

.

.

.

**Clop-Clop-Clop**

Hinata poteva sentire lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli farsi sempre più vicino, ma non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse con precisione.

Guardandosi intorno, vide in lontananza una figura farsi sempre più vicina, il sole dietro di essa però rendeva impossibile identificare con certezza di chi si trattasse.

"Hinata!" La salutò con naturalezza l'uomo a cavallo.

Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra milioni.

Naruto era in sella ad un bellissimo cavallo bianco con la criniera color oro.

La bellezza dell'animale però impallidiva di fronte a quella che il cavaliere aveva agli occhi di Hinata.

Con un elegante paio di pantaloni neri ed una camicia di un bianco purissimo aperta sul petto, che mostrava dei pettorali scolpiti, Naruto era per Hinata l'immagine perfetta dell'uomo affascinante e solare.

Ricacciando in fondo alla mente i pensieri su ciò che avrebbe voluto fargli e riacquistando così parte della propria compostezza, Hinata si fece avanti verso di lui.

"N-naruto-kun! Sei venuto in sella al tuo elegante destriero p-per sposarmi...?" Domandò paonazza in viso.

Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata per la felicità.

"Avremo tanti bambini, come hai sempre voluto!" Esclamò poi in uno slancio di coraggio.

Nella sua mente poteva già vedere sé stessa e l'uomo che amava in una grande casa, circondati da una miriade di bambini felici che giocavano tra loro.

Naruto sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e voltò il capo leggermente per guardare dietro di sé.

"Non direi." Rispose poi con una naturalezza disarmante.

Hinata stupita e perplessa guardò con più attenzione l'uomo che amava e notò due braccia che spuntavano da dietro di lui e si stringevano forte al biondo.

"Negandomi il sesso prematrimoniale per tutto questo tempo, ho finito per cercarlo altrove e scoprire un lato di me stesso che non conoscevo... vero, Sasuke?"

Disse Naruto.

La Hyuga volse lo sguardo alla faccia della persona dietro di lui e riconobbe l'Uchiha.

Sasuke la guardava con aria trionfante mentre con una mano accarezzava il viso di Naruto e l'altra si faceva strada nell'apertura della camicia del biondo. I loro visi sempre più vicini e pronti ad unirsi in quello che sarebbe stato un bacio appassionato, a meno che...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gridò Hinata svegliandosi di soprassalto nella propria camera da letto. Senza neanche fermarsi un istante per riordinare le proprie idee, la giovane donna schizzò fuori dalla stanza afferrando al volo una giacca per coprirsi alla meglio.

Correndo a perdifiato per le strade di Konoha e senza mai smettere di gridare il proprio rifiuto di ciò che aveva sognato, la Hyuga raggiunse la casa del suo ragazzo, Naruto.

Fiondandosi nell'abitazione del suo amato, Hinata trovò Naruto seduto al tavolo della cucina, intento a studiare una pergamena. Sul viso di lui una faccia stupita e un po' preoccupata.

Senza dare il tempo al biondo di dire una sola parola, Hinata gli saltò addosso.

"Naruto-kun scegli me!" Gridò togliendosi la felpa, mentre entrambi finivano sul pavimento.

"Senti, Naruto-kun, che pelle morbida, la tua Hinata-chan! Sasuke non ce l'ha così!" Esclamò poi, prendendo le mani di Naruto e strofinandosele sul sedere in maniera seducente, mentre lo sguardo di un Naruto senza parole cadeva sulla generosa scollatura che la sua, solitamente riservata, Hinata stava volutamente strofinandogli sul viso.

"Io ti piaccio... Vero?" Domandò la Hyuga, praticamente appoggiandogli i seni in faccia.

"Se... Se sei confuso, puoi fare l'amore con me, e capire se ti piaccio!" Dichiarò lei in uno slancio di coraggio.

Naruto ormai non capiva più nulla, il suo sguardo era perso in tutto quel ben di Dio che la sua ragazza gli stava coraggiosamente e apertamente offrendo, mentre una sensazione familiare di costrizione cominciava a farsi sentire nei pantaloni.

E Naruto non era l'unico a sentire quella costrizione.

"Ti '_sento_' molto ehm... duro e sicuro di te... dico bene?" Domandò Hinata mentre il suo ragazzo le strizzava con vigore il seno.

La faccia della Hyuga era diventata paonazza e imbarazzata all'inverosimile, mentre quella di lui era diventata la copia esatta di quella che aveva il suo caro vecchio maestro Jiraiya mentre faceva le ricerche per i suoi libri.

"Puoi scommetterci!" Rispose Naruto, nella sua voce una gioia che lei non aveva mai udito prima di all'ora.

"Allora sai che ti dico?" Disse lei alzandosi in piedi e dando così modo al suo ragazzo di fare lo stesso.

"Se non hai dubbi, non serve dimostrare niente col sesso... Buonanotte." Annunciò allora Hinata recuperando la sua felpa e uscendo dall'appartamento.

Naruto si stava togliendo la maglietta mentre la Hyuga pronunciava quelle parole, di fatto lasciandolo solo con la propria '_certezza_'. Nella stanza si poteva udire soltanto il ritmico ticchettio dell'orologio che segnava l'una e mezza di notte.

.

.

.

_La sera seguente seguente in popolare ristorante di Konoha._

"E tu lo hai lasciato lì impalato?" Domandò Ino trattenendo a stento una risata.

"Dopo averlo eccitato in quel modo?" Aggiunse, poi puntualizzando ciò che aveva fatto Hinata.

La Hyuga, in preda all'imbarazzo e totalmente rossa in viso si limitò ad annuire col capo.

Sakura era in preda alle convulsioni. Non riusciva a trattenere la risata sguaiata che, naturalmente, attirò su di loro l'attenzione di tutti gli altri clienti del locale in cui si trovavano lei e le sue amiche.

"Povero Naruto!" Esclamò la Haruno.

"Quando, questa mattina alle 7, sono andata a chiamarlo per la missione che dovevamo fare, era ancora lì impalato in mezzo alla stanza. Aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla porta e la maglietta tolta a metà!" Spiegò poi, battendo i pugni sul tavolo nel tentativo di dare sfogo al proprio divertimento.

Nell'udire ciò Ino scoppiò in una risata incontrollata simile a quella della sua amica, mentre Hinata, sempre più imbarazzata, si rannicchiava nella propria felpa cercando inutilmente di nascondersi.

"Avrei voluto vedere cosa avreste fatto voi due al posto mio." Disse sommessamente tra sé e sé.

.

.

.

_Quella sera, Sakura stava sognando._

**Clop-Clop-Clop**

Sakura poteva sentire lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli farsi sempre più vicino, ma non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse con precisione.

Guardandosi intorno, vide in lontananza una figura farsi sempre più vicina, il sole dietro di essa però rendeva impossibile identificare con certezza di chi si trattasse.

"Sakura!" La salutò con naturalezza l'uomo a cavallo.

Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra milioni.

Sasuke era in sella ad un bellissimo cavallo nero come la notte, la sua criniera scura scendeva come pioggia d'inchiostro sul collo dell'animale.

La bellezza dell'animale però impallidiva di fronte a quella che il cavaliere aveva agli occhi di Sakura.

Con un elegante paio di pantaloni neri ed una camicia di un bianco purissimo aperta sul petto, che mostrava dei pettorali scolpiti, Sasuke era per Sakura l'immagine perfetta dell'uomo affascinante e misterioso, sempre calmo e sicuro di sé.

Ricacciando in fondo alla mente i pensieri su ciò che avrebbe voluto fargli e riacquistando così parte della propria compostezza, Sakura si fece avanti verso di lui.

"Sasuke-kun! Sei venuto in sella al tuo elegante destriero per sposarmi...?" Domandò paonazza in viso, i suoi occhi avevano ormai assunto la forma di due cuori.

Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata per la felicità, finalmente dopo tanti anni l'Uchiha aveva deciso di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti e di lasciarla entrare nel suo cuore un tempo duro.

"Avremo tanti bambini e ricreeremo il tuo clan, come hai sempre voluto!" Esclamò poi in uno slancio di coraggio.

Nella sua mente poteva già vedere sé stessa e l'uomo che amava in una grande casa, circondati da una miriade di bambini felici che giocavano tra loro. Avrebbero avuto tutti il fascino del loro padre ed il temperamento fiero della loro madre.

Sasuke sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e voltò il capo leggermente per guardare dietro di sé.

"Non direi." Rispose poi con una naturalezza disarmante.

Sakura stupita e perplessa guardò con più attenzione l'uomo che amava e notò due braccia che spuntavano da dietro di lui e si stringevano forte al suo petto.

"Dopo tanti anni passati a cercare di ottenere il sesso prematrimoniale che gli è sempre stato negato, ha finito per cercarlo altrove ed insieme abbiamo scoperto un lato di noi stessi che non conoscevamo... vero, Naruto?"

Disse Sasuke.

La Haruno volse lo sguardo alla faccia della persona dietro di lui e riconobbe il loro compagno del Team 7.

Naruto la guardava con aria trionfante mentre con una mano accarezzava il viso di Sasuke e l'altra si faceva strada nell'apertura della camicia dell'Uchiha. I loro visi sempre più vicini e pronti ad unirsi in quello che sarebbe stato un bacio appassionato, a meno che...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gridò Sakura svegliandosi di soprassalto nella propria camera da letto. Senza neanche fermarsi un istante per riordinare le proprie idee, la giovane donna schizzò fuori dalla stanza afferrando al volo una giacca per coprirsi alla meglio.

Correndo a perdifiato per le strade di Konoha e senza mai smettere di gridare il proprio rifiuto di ciò che aveva sognato, la Haruno raggiunse la casa del suo amico e compagno di squadra, Naruto.

Fiondandosi nell'abitazione del biondo, Sakura trovò Naruto seduto al tavolo della cucina, intento a studiare una pergamena. Sul viso di lui una faccia stupita e un vistosamente preoccupata.

Senza dare il tempo al biondo di dire una sola parola, Sakura gli saltò addosso.

"Sasuke-kun è mio!" Gridò la ragazza afferrando per il collo il biondo.

"Non lo avrai MAI! Stagli lontano!"

Continuava a gridare guardando con un'espressione ferale il povero Naruto, il quale veniva sballottato avanti e indietro dalla sua amica.

"Non mi interessa se Hinata a deciso che fino a quando non sarete sposati non farete sesso. Tu dovrai aspettarla e non andartene in giro a cercare altrove quello che lei non ti vuole dare!" Esclamò tirandogli uno schiaffone e continuando a strangolarlo.

"Una volta sposati, farai sesso con lei, scoprirai che è la cosa più bella che tu possa mai fare nella tua vita e vi mettervi immediatamente a fare una valanga di bambini!" Esclamò poi, portando la propria faccia a pochi centimetri da quella dell'Uzumaki, il quale però era ormai svenuto e aveva la schiuma alla bocca a causa della mancanza d'ossigeno.

.

.

.

_Dall'altra parte di Konoha, nella casa del clan Yamanaka._

Inoichi Yamanaka era nel soggiorno che controllava alcune fatture del suo negozio di fiori, mentre sua figlia Ino si era addormentata sul divano a pochi metri da lui.

"Oh sì Sasuke, continua a strusciarti sui pettorali muscolosi di Naruto, non ti fermare..."

Fu così che, suo malgrado, il capo del clan Yamanaka scoprì che sua figlia parlava nel sonno.

E fu sempre così che Ino scoprì di avere la passione per lo Yaoi.

.

.

.

_Il mattino seguente._

Un Naruto decisamente di malumore e vistosamente coperto di lividi, guardava le due ragazze che in preda all'imbarazzo se ne stavano sedute di fronte a lui in casa sua.

"Mi state dicendo che per colpa dei vostri brutti sogni, ho dovuto prima passare una notte in bianco e quella dopo sono stato quasi ucciso?" Domandò con voce scettica.

"M-mi dispiace N-Naruto-kun." Si scusò Hinata, senza però riuscire a guardare il proprio ragazzo negli occhi a causa del senso di colpa e dell'imbarazzo.

"È stato un sogno estremamente realistico!" Si difese Sakura.

"Al posto mio, sono sicura che avresti fatto lo stesso." Lo accusò poi, cercando così di togliersi dalla posizione di accusata e diventare l'accusatrice.

"Tsk!" Fu la risposta seccata del biondo, il quale non si era lasciato fregare dalla sua compagna di squadra.

Sakura sospirò ammettendo la propria sconfitta.

"Ad ogni modo, per stare più tranquilli, nelle prossime notti, Hinata dormirà a casa mia." Annunciò Sakura.

"In questo modo, se una delle due farà un brutto s-sogno, l'altra potrà calmarla e impedirle di f-fare delle scenate." Spiegò Hinata.

"Spero che questo vostro metodo funzioni." Disse un abbattuto Naruto, il quale sperava davvero di riuscire ad avere di nuovo una notte di sonno normale.

.

.

.

**Clop-Clop-Clop**

Naruto poteva sentire lo scalpiccio degli zoccoli farsi sempre più vicino, ma non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse con precisione.

Guardandosi intorno, vide in lontananza una figura farsi sempre più vicina, il sole dietro di essa però rendeva impossibile identificare con certezza di chi si trattasse.

"Naruto-kun!" Lo salutò con naturalezza la donna a cavallo.

Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce e quel tono gentile tra milioni.

Hinata era in sella ad una bellissima cavalla grigia come la cenere, la sua criniera scura come la notte ondeggiava leggermente mossa dal vento.

La bellezza dell'animale però impallidiva di fronte a quella della ninja che la cavalcava.

Con un elegante abito bianco che non celava, ma anzi valorizzava l'ampio decolté della Hyuga e uno spacco su entrambi i lati che lasciava scoperte le sue bellissime e toniche gambe color panna, Hinata pareva un angelo... l'angelo della seduzione.

Ricacciando in fondo alla mente i pensieri su ciò che avrebbe voluto farle e riacquistando così parte della propria lucidità mentale, Naruto si fece avanti verso di lei.

"Hinata-chan! Sei venuta in sella al tuo elegante destriero per darmi il tuo amore con tutta te stessa...?" Domandò mentre a stento riusciva a trattenere l'espressione eccitata che si stava dipingendo sul suo viso.

Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata per la felicità, finalmente dopo tanti anni Hinata aveva deciso che il matrimonio non era necessario per suggellare definitivamente, e soprattutto fisicamente, il loro amore.

"Avremo tanti bambini e li allenerò personalmente perché diventino dei futuri Hokage!" Esclamò poi con gioia e orgoglio.

Nella sua mente poteva già vedere sé stesso e la donna che amava in una grande casa, circondati da una miriade di bambini felici che giocavano tra loro. Alcuni erano biondi con i capelli a punta, altri avevano i capelli lisci e scuri, e c'era pure una bambina con dei lunghissimi capelli rossi. Tutti avevano dei bellissimi occhi chiari come quelli della loro mamma.

Hinata sorrise chiudendo gli occhi e voltò il capo leggermente per guardare dietro di sé, mentre i suoi lunghi capelli scuri volteggiavano leggiadri ad ogni suo movimento.

"Non direi." Rispose poi con una naturalezza disarmante.

Naruto stupito e leggermente deluso guardò con più attenzione la donna che amava e notò due braccia che spuntavano da dietro di lei e si stringevano fortemente, e maliziosamente, al suo petto.

"Dopo aver scoperto ciò che ti lega veramente a Sasuke, ho finito per cercare l'amore altrove ed ho scoperto un lato di me stessa che non conoscevo... vero, Sakura?"

Disse Hinata.

L'Uzumaki volse lo sguardo alla faccia della persona dietro di lei e riconobbe la sua amica dai capelli rosa. Indossava lo stesso vestito di Hinata, ma di colore nero.

Sakura lo guardava con aria trionfante mentre con una mano accarezzava il viso di Hinata e l'altra si faceva strada nell'apertura del vestito della Hyuga. I loro visi sempre più vicini e pronti ad unirsi in quello che sarebbe stato un bacio appassionato, a meno che...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gridò Naruto svegliandosi di soprassalto nella propria camera da letto. Senza neanche fermarsi un istante per riordinare le proprie idee, il giovane uomo schizzò fuori dalla stanza senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di mettersi qualcosa addosso e vestirsi, uscendo di fatto coi soli boxer.

Correndo a perdifiato per le strade di Konoha, ma senza continuare ad urlare, l'Uzumaki raggiunse la casa della sua amica e compagno di squadra, Sakura.

Correndo verticalmente lungo il muro del complesso condominiale, Naruto raggiunse il balcone che dava accesso alla camera da letto di Sakura. Le tende erano tirate, ma da dentro si proveniva una luce fioca e si potevano vedere due sagome sedute sul letto.

Una dava le spalle all'altra, e quella dietro sembrava massaggiare in maniera sensuale quella davanti.

"Mmmmh, Sakura, con quelle mani sei divina." Udì Hinata. Nella sua voce si sentivano molta soddisfazione e non poco piacere.

Fiondandosi dentro, il biondo trovò Sakura intenta a massaggiare le spalle ad Hinata. Le due ragazze lo guardarono con aria stupita e spaventata.

"Hinata!" Disse Naruto avvicinandosi al letto dov'erano le due donne.

Sul suo volto un'espressione seria e quasi solenne, che però contrastava vistosamente col suo essere quasi nudo.

"Se proprio vuoi provare a fare del sesso con Sakura, non te lo impedirò!" Annunciò stringendo una mano a pugno, una lacrima all'angolo degli occhi.

Con quella frase si era guadagnato lo sguardo incredulo e spaventato di Hinata, la quale imbarazzatissima cercava di non prestare attenzione alla protuberanza che si faceva notare nei boxer del suo ragazzo. Sakura da parte sua guardava oltraggiata il suo amico, riuscendo già a sentire la rabbia ribollire dentro di sé.

"Ma almeno lasciatemi guardare!" Le pregò poi inginocchiandosi e andando ad abbracciare le gambe delle due ragazze, mentre una copiosa striscia di sangue gli colava dal naso.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sillabò furente Sakura, mentre un'aura infuocata l'avvolgeva.

Il biondo capì il proprio errore, ma purtroppo per lui era ormai troppo tardi. Poteva solo sperare che Sakura non l'avrebbe colpito troppo forte. E che Hinata avrebbe perdonato quella sua richiesta un po' troppo perversa, e magari che questa esperienza le facesse cambiare idea sul sesso prematrimoniale con lui.

* * *

**Nota dell'autore**

**L'idea per questo veloce one-shot mi è venuta leggendo il fumetto Sacro/Profano di Mirka Andolfo. Il sogno che Hinata fa, e tutta la scena che avviene tra lei e Naruto, quando lei lo raggiunge a casa sua, è presa quasi pari pari dall'episodio "Prova d'Amore" del suo fumetto. Se ancora non lo conoscete, vi consiglio di andare a dare un occhiata alla pagina Sacro/Profano su Facebook. Ci sono i fumetti di questa bravissima artista italiana di cui ho avuto la fortuna di acquistare l'opera autografata con dedica al Cartoomics di Milano del 16 Marzo 2014.**

**E per zittire tutti coloro che potrebbero gridare al plagio, o qualsiasi altra accusa, eccovi la mia giustificazione.**

**Non ho diffuso nulla che l'autrice originale non abbia già diffuso gratuitamente su Internet ed inoltre non ho ottenuto, né otterrò alcun ritorno economico da questa Fanfiction.**


End file.
